ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Gaia (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Gamu Takayama's will to save humanity. History Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers After Rena had made everyone remember their original hope, Gamu realized that his dream was to become a scientist along with Asuka, remembering his dream as well, causing their transformation items to appear on their hand and transforms into Dyna and Gaia. After being supported by the citizens, they proceed to free Tiga from the cylinder and defeat the last three monsters King Silvergon, King Goldras and Super Alien Hipporito. However, the mysterious cloaked being and many other similar looking beings use their magic to revive the souls of the defeated monsters. The souls combine to form Giga Khimaira. The monster knocks down the three Ultras, however, their friends and the city continuously cheer them on and they rise up to right Giga Khimaira. Soon, Hayata, Dan, Goh, and Seiji transform into the Ultra Brothers with the help of their wives. Together, they free Ultraman Mebius from his imprisonment. The five then join Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia help fight Giga Khimaira. After repelling several attacks from Giga Khimaira, it flees into space. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers follow it and finish it off. However after returning to Earth, the cloaked beings once again rise. The mysterious beings, called Black Silhouette, fuse to become the Giant Black Silhouette. The Giant Black Silhouette states that he will make more powerful monsters and bring despair to Earth. Tiga however replies back that it's useless and that the light in everyone's heart will always protect them. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers combine their powers to use the Superior Myth Flasher and destroy the Giant Black Silhouette. After the decisive battle, Gamu with the others travel to Nebula M78. However, it was unknown whether Gamu still has the Esplender since the threat of Black Silhouette had ended. Profile Stats *'Home World': Planet Earth (Superior Universe) *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 42,000 t *'Time Limit': None demonstrated Body Features *'Gaia Head': Referring to the gold markings on Gaia's head, it is unknown if they also gather light energy or mana from the Earth since the Ultras of the Super 8 universe do not appear to have time limits. *'Gaia Eye': They can detect hidden enemies, even those that are invisible or hiding behind objects, can also see vast distances. *'Life Gauge': This alternate Gaia also has a Color Timer like device on his chest, called a Life Gauge. Unlike its Ultraman Gaia's World counterpart it is green in color and shows no sign of a time limit. * : The gold and black bands around his Life Gauge, they are pieces of armor and sturdiest part of his body, being almost indestructible. *'Gaia Body': The Ultra's body can withstand low temperatures and survive in the vacuum of space. He is also resistant to laser beams and fire. This has similar functions to the Ultra Armor. Transformation Gamu raises the Esplender to the sky and shouts "Gaia!", it then activates and bathes Gamu in a beam of red light where, Gamu is then transformed into Gaia. The Esplender2.png|Esplender appears Superior_Asuka_and_Gamu_Henshin.png|Gamu transforms to Gaia Giaaa.jpg|Gaia's rise GaiaSuperior8Transformation.gif Forms : Gaia can generate a large, pink whip-like beam from his crest using the Gaia Head bands on the back of his head. He clenches his fists, and bows his head before heaving backwards, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. * : The standard "L" style beam, but with the left fist in the crook of the right arm. This is his secondary finisher, it can destroy monsters in one shot, but is weaker than the Photon Edge. PhotonEdgeSuperior8.gif|Photon Edge ::;Combination * : Along with Dyna, Gaia can fire a purifying beam by raising their right arm in a similar manner to Zoffy's M87 Ray. This was used to release Tiga from Super Alien Hipporito's capsule. * : A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. * : An energy wave used to repair the damages done by Giga Khimaira. * : Gaia and the other Super Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. * : When a blue variant of the Ultra Superior is fired at the Eye Slugger, it can can multiply into many copies. UltraPalifie(TigaDyna).gif|Ultra Palifie UltraGrandWall.gif|Ultra Grand Wall ExcellentReflection.gif|Excellent Reflection UltraSuperior.gif|Ultra Superior IllusionicSlugger.gif|Illusionic Slugger - GV= Glitter Version was born from mankind's hope to defeat the Giant Black Shilloute. :;Techniques ::;Special * : An upgraded version of the Quantum Stream. GlitterQuantumStream.gif|Glitter Quantum Stream ::;Combination * : A combination attack where the Super 8 Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. SuperiorMythFlasher.gif|Superior Myth Flasher }} Gallery Gaia_Superior.jpg Ultrmn_Tg_Dn_G.png Ultra001_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Gaia_Dyna_Tiga.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA_II.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA_I.jpg KING-GOLDRAS II.jpg|Gaia vs King Goldras Superior-Brothers_2.jpg The_Super_8_Ultra_Brothers_20.jpg Gaia_appears_in_Superior.png|Gaia appears in the movie Gamu_look_close_in_Superior.png Gaia_finishes_King_Goldras_with_Photon_Edge.png|Gaia finishes King Goldras with Photon Edge Gaia,_Tiga,_Dyna_vs._Hipporito_Seijin.png Trio_ready_vs_Hipporito.png Duo_reflect_Hipporito's_attacks_and_Tiga_ready_to_finishes_him.png Duo_defense_for_Tiga.png Tiga,_Dyna_&_Gaia.png DYNA-TIGA-GAIA_III.jpg 8_Ultra_Brothers_fire_their_beam_to_Seven's_Eye_Slugger.png 8_Ultra_Brothers's_fighting_stance.png 9b538b64.jpg 1280_800.jpg Fb-shin-ulden-040.jpeg id:Ultraman Gaia (Semesta Superior) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Ultras